camdisfandomcom-20200215-history
Funds Available To Cambridge Students
When studying whilst disabled, you might encounter extra costs related to living, conducting research and travelling that you might otherwise not incur. The following images provide information on the kinds of funding that might be available to you as a disabled student at Cambridge, and how to go about accessing it. The same information is available below in text form. Disabled Students' Allowances Disabled Students' Allowance (DSAs) are available to all home disabled students, regardless of income. They're provided by Student Finance, and are the main source of funding for the majority of disabled students. You should apply for DSA first, and before you come to university or buy any special equipment. However, you can apply at any time during your course. We are currently in the process of creating a separate fact sheet on the ins and outs of DSA. International Disabled Students' Fund & Snehai Sidhu-Patrick Memorial Fund The international disabled students' (IDS) fund is the main source of funding for international (EU/Overseas) students. There isn't a deadline to apply by, but it's better to apply as soon as possible. Who can apply: current international students or confirmed international offer holders You need to: be able to provide evidence of your disability and agree to undergo a Needs Assessment if necessary You can use it for: specialist equipment, non-medical assistance or extra travel costs. For more information and to apply: here The Snehai Sidhu-Patrick Memorial Fund is for students who applied to the IDS Fund, but can't cover all of their costs with it and need additional funding. It has the same eligibility criteria as the IDS and can be used for the same things. For more information and to apply: here Disabled Students' Bursary Fund The disabled students' bursary fund makes grants to disabled students to offset the costs of being disabled and a student. It is intended to cover expenses that aren't met by other sources of funding, so make sure you have applied for DSA or to the IDS fund first. It also requires students to write a report about how the funding has supported their study, and to submit this by the end of June in the same academic year. Who can apply: current students You need to: be able to provide evidence of your disability and copies of receipts for all purchases; submit a written report to the DRC You can use it for: services or equipment to support academic study For information and to apply: here Charlie Bayne Travel Trust The Charlye Bayne Travel Trust awards travel grants to disabled students who would incur extra costs whilst travelling as a result of their disability. You can apply more than once. The deadline for applications is typically the end of May. Who can apply: current students with a physical disability, including sensory impairments (applications from wheelchair users encouraged) You need to: be travelling for an educational reason; submit a written report of your travels by the end of October You can use it for: direct or indirect travel expenses, and/or the travel costs of an accompanying PA or carer For more information and to apply: here Other Sources of Funding Individual colleges may have funds for disabled students; contact your tutor or DoS for more information. Disabled students are considered a 'priority group' for Cambridge's Access to Learning Fund (ALF). You'll need your tutor to support your application if you do decide to apply, so it's a good idea to set up an appointment with them to go through the form together. Click here for more information about ALF and a printable application form. Some charitable foundations also award funding for disabled students. Click here for more information. Category:Funding Category:Studying Whilst Disabled Category:Support